


Close Your Eyes and Think of Albion

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Comeplay, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Infidelity, Kink, Kink Meme, Magical Healing Cock, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gets cursed and the cure is a little unusual. Not helped by the fact that Merlin keeps getting the translation wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes and Think of Albion

**Author's Note:**

> Set any time you like between Series 4 and 5. 
> 
> Warnings: dubcon because of the fuck or die situation, [bukkake](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bukkake), [gokkun](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gokkun), infidelity (Gwen is kept in the dark about the curse), more dubcon for slightly drunk Arthur, oral sex and healing cock.
> 
> Written for [this Kink Me Merlin](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/35114.html?thread=37470506#t37593386) prompt: _Basically Arthur being bathed in and drinking the seed of all of his knights. Maybe they come on him in the first round, then they all come in the cup of life or something, and Arthur drinks it._

They'd had to drag the bathtub up from the vaults; its body and feet made from several types of hammered metal, making it take on many different hues when the light touched it. It had originally been designed for one of his ancestors, Arthur had gathered, perhaps one that put more stock into the finer things than they did feeding the people. But Arthur's own, more economical tub would not suffice for what had to be done. 

On his last hunt, he'd managed to put his foot in it again, shooting the familiar of some sorceress. She'd screamed at him, shouting things about loyalty and the power of the bond between the animal and herself, informing him that he'd never know such love before he died. She'd cursed him and then fled from their sight in the blink of an eye. 

The next morning, he'd felt slightly off, the beginnings of a cold perhaps. By his evening meal, he'd begun to feel dehydrated with a dizziness brought on by a thirst he couldn’t quench. By the time Merlin was tucking him into bed, he had a strong fever and was sweating straight through the sheets. Gaius had confirmed the worst when all his herbs and potions had failed him; this was the doing of the sorceress. Arthur was out of it, delirious but his dreams told him the same thing.

Merlin took to the books, looking up every curse until he found words that sounded close to what he remembered the sorceress saying. The book was in Welsh though and he couldn't be completely sure. The only person he knew that could read Welsh well as the common tongue was Geoffrey and he knew better than to take his problems to him, otherwise the King might be dead before he got his answer. 

"Are you sure about this?" Arthur complained, looking at Merlin over the rim of the bathtub. 

They'd dragged it all the way into the throne room; it seemed the most fitting setting for it. Merlin was sat on the steps leading up to the raised platform, the book resting on his knees. It had taken him a few goes but he was sure he had it this time. 

"Yes, it says it right here: the cursed must bathe in the essence of his most loyal followers to restore himself. Plain as day. We've got a bath, we've got you and we've got your most loyal followers," Merlin gestured at the knights, the most loyal ones that had sprang to Merlin's mind. Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Lancelot.

Amongst the knights there were a few red faces, a few that wouldn't take their eyes off the floor. Elyan was chief of them, he'd tried to excuse himself on the basis that Arthur was married to his sister and but when it came down to life or death, even Elyan accepted his duty although they all swore that none of this would ever reach Gwen’s ears. Then at the other end of the scale was Gwaine, who had tried to take himself in hand as soon as he was asked, boasting that is seed could match that of a dozen men.

Every knight was in their ceremonial chainmail, not making the task easier but Merlin figured as it was a test of loyalty, the Pendragon colours and crest could only serve to help. Merlin had arranged them around the tub, Leon at its head, as him and Arthur had been childhood friends, with Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot and Elyan spread evenly along the sides, two on the right, two on the left. 

"Can we get on with it then, I'm frozen," Arthur complained, naked and shivering despite the fever. A good night’s sleep had brought him almost back to himself, something that they were all almost sure they should be thankful for.

Merlin smiled to himself, remembering all the times he'd had to carry boiling water up several flights of stairs to make sure Arthur’s baths were hot enough and then all the times he'd given the water a little extra help only to be told it was too hot. Well, this was a bath that he certainly wouldn't be mentioning again anytime soon.

"Whenever the knights are ready," Merlin said, glancing up from the book. There weren't that many specifics, hardly any in fact. No magic words, no grand finales...well, except for the obvious one. All he had to do was watch and make sure that it worked. Apparently there would be a definitive sign or so the book told him.

"Alright, lads, no need to be shy," Gwaine announced, being the first to start pulling apart the laces on his breeches. "Just close your eyes and think of your King."

Gwaine winked down at Arthur and got a dirty look in return. Merlin suppressed a laugh and looked down at the book to stop himself from cracking up entirely. As if the look on Arthur's face hadn't been enough when he'd told him what the cure was, this was just priceless.

The other knights followed Gwaine's lead with embarrassed smiles and blushes rising to their cheeks. Merlin looked up from under his lashes, curious to which knights would have talked themselves up to what they were about to do and therefore would be hard already and which ones were struggling to get it up. To nobody's surprise, Gwaine was hard and flushed, ready to go as soon as Merlin said the words. Merlin had no doubt that he thought he was being helpful, encouraging the other men, lightening the mood by being shameless. 

And he couldn't deny for some of them, it seemed to be working. Percival seemed to take his words to heart, a look of extreme concentration clouding his face as his palm moved over his cock. Merlin had to admire his resolve as he was stood directly opposite Gwaine, who seemed to be loving it. Leon had taken to staring directly down at Arthur's hair, as if reminding himself that he was doing this for his king would help drown out the audience. Elyan was still blushing, a pink hue tainting his skin and making him look like he'd been caught in the act rather than asked for his service. Lancelot seemed unaffected by the other knights, his eyes on his own hands and his face set. After the initial awkwardness wore off some closed their eyes like Gwaine had suggested, perhaps imagining the tavern girls or the country boys. Merlin pulled a face, disregarding that thought; he hadn't been more than a country boy up until a few years ago. It wouldn't do to be imagining them imagining him. Not when he had vowed to detach himself from what he was watching.

"How about this, then," Gwaine said, flicking his thumb over the head of his cock, taking pleasure in putting on a show. "Last one to anoint our good King here doesn't pay for a drink all night?"

"And the first to succumb buys the first round?" Merlin suggested from where he was sitting, watching. He couldn't deny, he was interested in what the element of competition would do to the famously competitive knights. After all, there was a reason for all these tournaments they hosted. Merlin suspected Arthur hated the fact that this wouldn't be a tournament he could win. 

"I'm not a horse to be bet on!" Arthur said indignantly from his place in the tub. 

"No, sire," Merlin agreed, trying to keep a straight face and an even tone. "You'd be the track they're racing on."

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted at him.

"Or perhaps you're the finish line. I'm not really sure," Merlin mused to himself, already starting to picture Arthur on his knees on the ground, covered in come.

"Merlin, shut up!" Arthur commanded, starting to rise before he was stopped by five fists furiously pumping away above his head.

"Perhaps we should make you buy the first round, Merlin, as you're not even trying," Lancelot pointed out, raising his eyes from his task.

"Ah but somebody has to be the mediator in all this. Would you have preferred Gaius to take my place?" Merlin asked, raising his eyebrows. "Besides, as Arthur will tell you, I'm not that much of a loyal subject. In fact, I never do as he says. I'd probably hinder more than help."

Merlin looked back down at his book, hoping that was the end of that discussion. Not that the idea didn't appeal to him. In fact, it appealed to him a little too much and that was why he'd made sure that he was out of the running. As it was watching five of his friends wanking over Arthur was making him jealous and aroused in equal measures, his cock pressing tightly against his breeches while his eyes drank in as much as he could discreetly watch, all the time his heart and his mind wishing it was him.

When the talk died down, he returned his gaze to Arthur, still shivering and wearing a look that could kill. If the consequences of this not working weren't so dire, it would be worth it to see Arthur squirm so. 

They were getting close now, some of the knights more obvious than others. Leon was leaning against the tub with his other hand, the muscles in Percival's arms were straining and Gwaine's incessant talking had dissolved into filthy moans. 

Merlin set the book aside, sure that the completion of this ritual would need to be observed with a closer eye. Or that's what he told himself anyway. He walked around the group, keeping about a foot away from each of them, peering between them to catch glimpses of Arthur before coming to stand at the foot of the tub. Had he not known himself better, he would have thought it was a coincidence there was a space let for him. But he did know himself and he knew he'd left it open for this very moment. 

He looked down at Arthur, biting his lip to stop himself from smiling. He was as hard as the rest of them, as naked as the day was long and seemingly still pretending that he hated all this. But Merlin knew him as well, almost as well as he knew himself. Arthur would be loving it, the attention, the adoration, the fact that he had absolute proof of what his knights would do for him. He was surprised Arthur hadn't just given in and joined the knights in their pleasure. Merlin's cock twitched under his laces, dying to be freed and to join in with the rest of them. His hands itched to reach out and take Arthur's cock, do the job for him, make him come all over himself as the knights would come over him. 

He took a breath in, remaining as professional as he could. He'd promised himself that this wouldn't be the moment that gave him away. No matter how tempting.

"Perhaps you should join them, sire," Merlin suggested, running his fingers over the edge of the tub, trying to sound as nonchalant as he could. 

"Do you think that would help?" Arthur asked, doing the exact same thing as Merlin, hiding the way he was asking for permission and begging for reassurance that he could enjoy this without judgement.

"I can't imagine it hurting," Merlin said, glancing around the other knights and lowering his voice. "And I don't think they'd notice."

Arthur considered it and for a second Merlin thought he might ask _what about you, Merlin, you'd notice_ but he simply nodded, bringing a shaking hand to his cock and firmly stroking it, anticipation or perhaps the show catching him up to the others quickly. Still, there was a good chance he might end up drinking for free.

"Sire," Leon warned, his voice strangled and his breath catching just as he came, thick strands of it landing in Arthur's golden hair. Merlin expected him to make a fuss but his attention was focused on his own pleasure.

Within a few seconds, Percival was coming too, most of his seed landing over Arthur's chest, some of it missing the tub entirely and hitting Gwaine's mail. Gwaine glanced down at it and brought his fingers up to catch it as it dripped. He returned his hand to his cock, spreading Percival's come over his already wet head.

"Anyone else?" Gwaine asked, raising his other hand in challenge. Elyan and Lancelot laughed but Elyan was looking decidedly strained. Merlin looked around them, trying to guess who would break first. To his surprise, the two of them broke at once, Elyan coating Arthur's legs while Lancelot finished the job on Arthur's chest that Percival had started. 

"That makes four," Merlin counted, looking at each in turn before settling his gaze on Gwaine.

"I guess I drink for free then, that’s going to bleed you lot dry," Gwaine said, drawing in a sharp breath. Merlin couldn't help but notice he'd been on the brink for ages, never giving in, just teetering on the edge.

"What about Arthur?" Lancelot said, nodding down at Arthur in the tub, still lost in his own touch. Much to Merlin's surprise, Arthur nodded, giving up and letting himself come, his own seed mixing with the knights and dripping down over his stomach. He had barely finished before Gwaine followed him, taking a liberty that surprised even Merlin. Come ran down over Arthur's face, catching in his lashes and on his lips, wide open in shock.

"Gwaine!" Arthur shouted and Merlin had to bring his hand up to cover his own mouth, sure that he'd be strung up if he laughed.

"It was the only place left," Gwaine defended himself with a shrug. 

"How do you feel?" Merlin asked in an attempt to diffuse the situation. He hadn't noticed any obvious change but then, he had been a bit distracted.

"Like the last whore in Camelot," Arthur said, wiping some of the come from his mouth.

"Nah, she was a redhead," Gwaine informed them helpfully.

"Do you feel any better?" Merlin asked again, this time leaving less room for a snappy comeback.

"A bit but that might just be the..." Arthur trailed off, embarrassment catching up with him. Everyone had known he'd joined in. He couldn't pretend that he had hated it now.

"...friendly wank between friends? Don't mention it." Gwaine gave his shoulder a playful shove and then looked at his sticky hand, regretting it.

"Shouldn't it have worked by now though?" Elyan asked, the edge of concern on his voice.

"Maybe we should actually bathe him in it?" Leon suggested.

"What, rub it into his skin?" Lancelot asked.

"No," Arthur said, starting to rise from the tub. "No."

"If that's what it takes, Arthur," Merlin said with a shrug. 

Arthur huffed and sank back down, looking at each of the knights and daring them to be the first to try it.

"Would you like me to do it, sire?" Merlin offered. "I'll only have to bathe you properly later anyway."

"Fine, if you insist," Arthur said, each word defensive. "The rest of you are excused."

The knights nodded and started to walk away from the tub. Merlin inclined his head towards them and gave Arthur a look.

"Oh and...thank you. I appreciate that this wasn't the easiest request I've made of you all but I shall remember it."

"I should hope so," Gwaine called back, turning to give Arthur a cheeky grin. Merlin waited for them all to leave before he crouched at the side of the tub.

"Are you really going to do this?" Arthur asked, looking down at himself and trailing his fingers through the come pooling where his chest dipped into his stomach.

"If it breaks this curse," Merlin said, reaching his hand out to match Arthur's, spreading the come over his skin. "I've done a lot worse to save your life, believe me."

"Really, I doubt that," Arthur said, giving him another one of those looks that he'd started the day with.

"Perhaps I'm just not as easily daunted by all this," Merlin said, flattening out his palm and running it over Arthur's chest, smearing the come as best he could without leaning further over the edge of the tub. "I mean, I do have to wash your socks, remember? This is nothing."

"Thank you," Arthur said, suddenly serious.

"Don't thank me yet," Merlin said, giving a voice to the worry that had been building up inside him. "Not until you feel any change."

"But you said this would work, you promised," Arthur said.

"It's just... it said there would be a sign, there wasn't a sign, you're still unnaturally hot to the touch and you're not jumping out of that bath and threatening to take Gwaine's head off for coming all over your face. Something's not right," Merlin raised his hand up to Arthur's face, his fingers spreading Gwaine's seed further, until it had soaked into his skin.

"And what are you planning to do if this doesn't work, call in every knight in Camelot?" Arthur sat upright, pushing Merlin's hand away.

"No, I probably just mistranslated. These things do happen," Merlin said, crouching on his toes, preparing to leg it should Arthur regain his strength unexpectedly.

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted, making a grab for him and missing.

"Calm down or I won't run your bath. A proper bath, I mean, with water," Merlin said as a mock threat. 

"What else could it have meant?" Arthur asked, nothing mocking about his threatening tone.

"I'm not sure. Bathe did give me trouble though. Perhaps you have to do something else with it," Merlin said with a sigh.

"What else could I possibly do with it?" Arthur made a grab for him again and Merlin ducked.

"Consume it perhaps? I've heard some people do that willingly, it's meant to good for your health, so I've heard."

"Merlin, if this curse doesn't kill me, I'm going to kill you," Arthur made one final grab for him and caught his collar. "Now go run me a bath before I make you sit in a tub and offer you up to all the knights."

"Yes, sire," Merlin said, though if anything, the events of the day had made him warm up to the idea rather than see it as a threat.

-x-

"Why do I have to hold the cup?" Arthur complained, sat atop his throne and glancing down at the cup in question. 

It was the Cup of Life, dug out from the vaults and meticulously cleaned before given to the King. Though Merlin had decided not to tell him about its previous contents, he was already creating enough of a fuss. That morning when he'd woken up and his fever still hadn't broke, Merlin had thought for a second he might actually start stomping his feet and crying. And that was before he started sneezing.

"I'm holding the book," Merlin said, lifting the book from his lap in demonstration. He’d resumed the position he’d taken the day before, perched on the steps up to the throne.

"You're doing this on purpose, I swear," Arthur said with a glare.

"Look, I _thought_ it said bathe... bathe and consume are easy words to mix up."

"You better be right this time," Arthur said, nodding to one of the sentries to open the doors to the throne room.

"I am. I'm certain of it. Almost certain. More than halfway certain," Merlin stopped at the look on Arthur's face. "It'll be fine."

The knights entered, each of them looking less awkward than they had the day before and Gwaine was practically beaming.

"Did the bath not do the trick then?" He asked, nodding over to the discarded bathtub on the other side of the room.

Merlin pulled a face and shook his head while Arthur just fumed silently.

"Oh well, it makes a change from drills, can't complain about that," Gwaine said with a shrug and a smile while the other knights lined up patiently, waiting to be told their task.

"Elyan, Percival, Leon, Lancelot, _Gwaine_ ," Arthur said his name with a tone of father telling off a child and Gwaine finally fell into line with the rest of them. "I'm aware that the events of yesterday were already asking more than a king would usually ask his knights to give. But Merlin, the miserable excuse for an idiot over there, apparently got it wrong. So, I must once again ask too much of you all."

"What do you require of us, my Lord?" Leon asked, bowing his head.

Arthur glanced uncomfortably over to Merlin who figured the least he could do was take some of the embarrassment off his hands.

"Set up to the throne, come in the cup," he said cheerfully while Arthur brought his hand up to his eyes.

"As indelicately as that was phrased, that is what I'm asking," Arthur agreed.

The knights all agreed to the task, most thinking that it was less daunting than what they had done yesterday, for them at least. They couldn't say the same for Arthur.

"Who wants to go first?" Merlin asked, trying to get someone to step forward rather than mutter to themselves as Arthur got increasingly paler. "Don't all rush at once..."

"Are you not joining us, Merlin? Again?" Lancelot asked.

"Someone's got to hold the book apparently," Arthur said, taking the opportunity to get in a dig of his own. Not that he particularly wanted Merlin to join in, he belatedly told himself.

"Yeah, books can be tricky things if left unattended," Gwaine agreed, a smirk on his face.

But Merlin didn't let himself blush. If he could survive the day before then he could survive this. He would remain completely unaffected by it... even if his dick had other plans.

"I'm sure you don't need my assistance, do you Gwaine?" Merlin said, trying to sound as indifferent as he could, hoping to silence Gwaine at the very least.

"Any port in a storm," Percival said under his breath, bringing a smile to even Arthur's lips.

"How about you first then, Sir Percival?" Merlin said, turning the attention away from himself.

Percival blushed furiously, still one of the shyer of the Knights despite his size. But he stepped up to the platform and took the steps up to the throne without complaint. Merlin smiled to see all the knights craning their necks to see what would happen once he got there. He wondered if their curiosity would have them all up on the platform, watching and commenting, before the day was out.

"Do they have to go one at a time?" Arthur asked Merlin, leaning around Percival. "We'll be here all day at this rate."

"A cup is smaller than a bathtub though," Leon pointed out, taking a few steps forward.

"But we can't keep Arthur waiting, can we?" Elyan said, stepping up as well.

Merlin suppressed another smile, wondering how little of a push it would take to get them all like before, standing together and spilling themselves for their king.

"I don't see why they need to take turns; I mean... they needn't all come at once. That's all that the cup is there for, to act as a vessel. Unless you wanted them to take the more direct route, sire?"

They all looked over to him, some open mouthed at Merlin's directness, others looking like they might consider it. Arthur bit his lip to stop himself from throwing the blasted cup at him.

"The cup will suffice, thank you, Merlin," Arthur finally said, holding out the cup. "All at once then."

The other knights ascended the steps, some more readily than others. Merlin wondered how much would have changed from yesterday, which ones would be hard and ready this time. Would any not be?

They arranged themselves around Arthur, blocking Merlin's view. He tried not to be disappointed, after all, he wasn't _supposed_ to be enjoying this. He closed his eyes, hearing the pull of laces more sharply, the touch of skin against skin more acutely. It was almost as good as watching, imagining it in his head. Almost but not quite.

He put the book aside, standing, wondering what excuse he was going to use to justify himself this time. Arthur was bound to ask, nothing to distract him this time. He walked around the back of the throne, leaning against it as casually as he could manage.

"What are you creeping about for?" Arthur asked, glancing up at him.

"Got bored," Merlin said. It was the only thing that sounded plausible.

"Come for the show?" Gwaine asked him, glancing up from the cup.

"Only because you insist on putting one on," Merlin replied, sparing him a glance. "I figured you might be as well," he said, returning his gaze to Arthur.

"What, putting on a show?" Arthur asked, confused, possibly slightly guilty, it was hard to tell given the circumstance.

"Bored," Merlin corrected him, though Merlin couldn't deny the other option would certainly cure all boredom.

"Oh. Maybe. I don't know. Gods, what's the right answer to that one?" Arthur looked away, cheeks turning pink. Merlin was starting to like the look of a blushing cheek, perhaps it was the association.

"How about we make it more interesting?" Merlin suggested, remembering the way the knights had reacted to competition the day before, even Arthur had gotten in on it.

"Terms?" Arthur asked, looking around at his men with a smile.

"Drinks tonight to whoever guesses the order in which they fill the cup? Closest one wins, just in case we both get it wrong."

"Is this how you're paying for your tavern habit? Wagering drinks over the sexual stamina of my knights?" Arthur asked, still slightly resentful of the fact he hadn't been able to celebrate with the rest of them the night before. But then he’d made sure Merlin hadn’t either. It was the most through bath he’d ever had in his life and the water had a biting edge of coldness before he had relented and left it.

"We can't all be drinking the essence of our closest friends, can we?" Merlin pointed out.

"Fine. Drinks it is." Arthur agreed. "Leon, Elyan, Lancelot, Percival, Gwaine. Though I fear for Gwaine's ego now I've said that."

"Wise choices," Merlin mused, remembering that the start and end players were the ones that had proved themselves before, the middle ones mixed. A shrewd move. 

"And yours?" Arthur asked.

Merlin considered. Gwaine showed no signs of slowing but he could put money on the fact he had tricks up his sleeves. Percival had started first among them; he'd had longer to work on his thoughts. Elyan always seemed to look like he was going to fall apart for a while before he did. Lancelot was an unreadable book, slow and steady, almost completely unaffected.

"Are we allowed to fight dirty?" Merlin asked, certain that he could use some of the things he knew against them, at the right moment.

"Merlin, if you're even capable of fighting dirty then go right ahead."

"Alright; Gwaine. Percival. Leon. Lancelot. Elyan,” Merlin decided.

"I resent that," Gwaine muttered, mostly to himself as he knew he wouldn't get any sympathy from anyone else.

"You come first, half my drinks will go straight to you," Merlin offered.

Gwaine closed his eyes, seemingly considering it.

"What's he doing?" Lancelot asked, from on the other side of the group.

"Imagining the drinks," Elyan joked.

"Imagining the bar maid," Leon chimed in.

"I don't know, Percival, what is he doing?" Merlin asked, smiling to himself. This was an untested theory of his but he already had money riding on it.

"Err," Percival turned to Gwaine beside him, flushing furiously. “Concentrating?”

"Cup?" Gwaine asked, his voice strained. Merlin was actually surprised at the sound of his voice, that had to have been the quietest he'd been in a long time.

Arthur held up the cup, staring in disbelief as he seemed to come on cue, like magic. Arthur tried to hold his arm rigid as it hit the sides, running down into the cup.

"Sorry, Percival, what were you saying before Gwaine so rudely interrupted you by spilling himself like a good little soldier for his king. And I never thought I'd see Gwaine so obedient either, perhaps that's what he wants, to be asked to put on a show for all the knights to see. I mean, he was rather enjoying it, wouldn't you..." Merlin stopped mid-sentence, leaning over the throne to redirect Arthur's arm just in time to catch Percival's seed.

"That's cheating," Arthur complained.

"You said I could play dirty," Merlin reminded him.

"I didn't think you'd play that dirty," Arthur looked over to Percival who was sheepishly lacing himself back up. Gwaine seemed oblivious to what had happened and instead had sunk to the floor, lying back and looking rather pleased with him. Merlin suspected had there been another throne out then he would have placed himself on it.

Merlin glanced at Leon, hoping he could rely on his sense of duty to Arthur. Merlin knew that the instance Arthur had chosen Leon to be first, Leon would have been determined to live up to his king's expectations. Merlin reckoned the only reason he'd come first the day before was out of duty for his king, determination to cure him as quickly as he was able.

Merlin noticed his breath hitch and his mouth begin to form one of Arthur's titles, no doubt. He nodded over to him and Arthur moved the cup, decidedly less than pleased with Merlin's tactics.

When more trails of while decorated the inside of the cup, coming to pool at the bottom, Leon stepped back leaving just Elyan and Lancelot. Merlin considered his next move, he could either let nature take its course or give it a nudge, albeit an underhanded one. He knew the mere mention of Gwen would send Lancelot over the edge and pull Elyan back from it...but he'd already won. He saved it, letting them fight it out between them, sneaking glances down at Arthur who was trying to watch them both at the same time so he could gauge where best to place the cup. Every time he moved it towards Elyan, sure that cry would be _the one_ , he'd just keep going, stuttering on until...

"Lancelot!" Merlin shouted, hoping that Arthur could move his arm quick enough and breathing a sigh of relief when he did. His relief was short lived when Elyan called out and Arthur had to dive in the other direction, leaving Lancelot still dripping onto the floor.

When Arthur was satisfied that Elyan was done, he relaxed back into his seat, still holding the cup. "What do I do now?"

"Down the hatch." Merlin smiled indulgently, unable to think of a better way to put it.

Arthur looked down into the cup; it was about a half filled, way too much for one swallow. "Can't I cut it with wine?"

"I doubt it, I mean, this is a ritual not a banquet," Merlin said. "I can go and get the book if you want?"

"No, that book's nearly as useless as your ability to read it," Arthur swallowed and Merlin wondered if he was talking himself up to it.

"It's probably best not to think about it too much," Merlin said, telling himself the same thing, thankful for the throne in front of him. Just thinking about what was going through Arthur's mind was giving his own mind ideas.

"You're probably right," Arthur said, raising the cup and closing his eyes. "To my health?"

Arthur brought the cup up to his mouth, throwing his head back and swallowing down the contents in three large gulps. When he brought the cup down, Merlin couldn't help but notice a droplet of come slipping from the corner of his mouth, dripping over his chin. Merlin had to clutch the throne just to stop himself from reaching out, catching it and bringing it to his own mouth.

"Sire, you've got...you missed a bit," he said helplessly and watched as Arthur did exactly as he wished he could, catching the drop on his fingertips and absentmindedly sucking them clean.

"How do you feel now, my lord?" Leon asked, seemingly speaking for all the knights as they started at Arthur, waiting to be told if they would have to do a repeat performance.

"Like I need a proper drink. A strong one," Arthur answered. He didn't feel any better yet but he wasn't lying, he needed something to take the taste from his mouth before he got used to it.

"Yeah, you're buying, remember?" Merlin said, certain that this time it had worked.

-x-

Arthur's head was pounding and the room was spinning. He closed his eyes; sure that it wasn't just the alcohol and the noise of the tavern.

"Come on, time to get you home, I think," Merlin said, noticing how terrible Arthur looked.

"I'm fine," Arthur said, fighting to open his eyes, defiant that he was fine even if his body was claiming to the contrary.

"Sure, you are but I want to get back so either you'll come with me or you'll have to walk back on your own, get undressed on your own and stumble into bed on your own. All things I'm sure would be much less work with my assistance..." Merlin stood and waited for Arthur to give in.

Arthur sighed and stood, holding on to the table for support. He felt sick to his stomach and he let Merlin direct him to the door, a hand on his back discreetly keeping him upright.

When they got outside, the cold night air hit him like a punch but he felt much better for it. 

"Merlin," Arthur said, breathing in the damp air with every step. "You can't take me back. Not like this."

"Like what, sire?" Merlin said indulgently, used to the way Arthur would talk nonsense after a few drinks.

"It hasn't worked, has it? Your cures, they aren't working," Arthur stumbled as he stepped from the dirt of the town to the cobbles of the citadel. 

"I probably got the wording wrong again, we'll try again tomorrow," Merlin frowned to himself, worried despite his words. "I'll get it eventually."

Arthur walked in silence through the courtyard while Merlin turned the words over in his head. He was sure it had been _consume_ , he'd even gone so far as to check with Geoffrey. He couldn't be wrong. Arthur stopped dead at the steps, bringing Merlin out of his thoughts.

"Come on, sire" Merlin gave him a gentle nudge. "You can't stand out here all night, you'll freeze."

"What if it gets worse?" Arthur asked, his faith in ever being cured disappearing like smoke with every step he took. "How long does it say I can go on like this?"

"It doesn't," Merlin answered honestly. "But I _will_ find a way... I always do, don't I?"

"Yes, that's true," Arthur agreed, pausing by the doors. "You're always there, aren't you, Merlin?"

"That's because you never give me a day off." Merlin pushed one of the doors open and steered Arthur through it. There were torches lit along the walls and the biting coldness receded in the face of fire. 

"No, I mean it," Arthur said, the sudden heat making him dizzy again until he wasn't quite sure what he was saying. "It's you, isn't it?"

"What's me?" Merlin asked, closing the door behind them.

"My most loyal follower," Arthur stepped towards him, blocking his way. "That's why it won't work. It's you."

"Arthur, I'm sure I just got it wrong," Merlin took a breath, sure that he couldn't keep up this pretence for much longer. He'd kept himself out of joining in the last two days so that he wouldn't be taking advantage of Arthur's predicament, he didn't want to take advantage of him now.

"You’ve nearly died to save me, more times than I can count now. You do _everything_ for me.” Arthur paused, the thumping in his head destroying his concentration. “It's so obvious; I don't know why I didn't see it. How you didn't see it."

"I'm no more loyal than your knights," Merlin dismissed the thought. The knights had sworn to serve Arthur, they honourable and...honest. Merlin kept secrets, hid things from Arthur.

"Just as loyal, then," Arthur said, waving a hand, unable to argue. "I need you as well."

"You're just drunk, you'll think differently in the morning, trust me," Merlin shook his head, making a move to get past him and being blocked again.

"And if I don't make it to morning?" Arthur asked, almost losing focus and having to blink hard to get it back. Everything around Merlin was blurring, worse and worse. "I need you now, you're the only one left I haven't tasted, my last loyal follower."

"Now you're just mumbling. Come on, we'll get you up to bed and we can talk about it in the morning," Merlin stepped forward, despite Arthur's body blocking him. All it got him was closer to Arthur. 

"Please, Merlin," Arthur asked, reaching between them to pull on the laces of Merlin's breeches, not missing the fact that Merlin's cock seemed to agree with him, even if Merlin's mouth was denying it. 

Merlin closed his eyes, sure he shouldn't be letting Arthur run his fingers over the outline of his cock, sure that he should be stopping him but... could it hurt to try? Even if it didn't work, he could say he'd tried. He could say that was all it had been.

"If it were you in my position, I'd do the same for you, you know I would," Arthur said and Merlin groaned, his resolve starting to crumble because Arthur was trying to say the right thing but he was saying it _too_ right. "Merlin?"

Merlin took a deep breath and opened his eyes, taking in the sincere, almost pleading look on Arthur's face. "Alright."

Arthur nodded, his head swimming as he sank to his knees, nearly falling to them instead. He closed his eyes and the world settled back again, leaving him to navigate by touch. He found the waist of Merlin's breeches, the laces loosened enough that all Arthur had to do was slip his fingers underneath them, push gently and they fell to his knees. 

Merlin turned his head, checking the corridors and becoming very aware of the glass of the window behind him, the fact that all it would take would be someone casually walking through the courtyard and they would be seen. Though it comforted him to know that the only people likely to be crossing the courtyard at this time would be the knights and they already knew about Arthur's predicament. He could explain it away as that, he thought and then reminded himself that was what was happening, nothing more.

"Arthur," Merlin started, not sure whether he should be asking him to slow down, to really think about what he was doing or to keep going, hurry just in case someone were to come along unexpectedly.

Arthur opened his eyes at the sound of Merlin's voice and looked up at him. He expected everything to start spinning again but something about looking up at Merlin was keeping him grounded, stopping the curse from making him feel like he was being consumed by it. He kept his eyes up, staring into Merlin's as he took his cock, watching as they fluttered closed when his lips closed around its head.

He'd never done this before, never sucked a man's cock and he knew in the given circumstances, he was probably making a mess of it. His head was still pounding and it made him haphazard, his teeth catching every so often and spit running over his chin. But Merlin didn't seem to notice, or if he did then he didn't mind because he kept pushing his hips forward, meeting Arthur's mouth. His hand came down to Arthur's hair, stroking it, guiding him and Arthur found the gentle touches oddly reassuring, making it feel different than the other two attempts at a cure had. With the knights he'd been embarrassed, uncomfortable even because of how much he liked it. He'd welcomed Merlin's distractions; Merlin's suggestions that he could take himself in hand or have an excuse to watch closely as the knights came. 

But there were no distractions now, just him and his mouth wrapped around Merlin's cock, tasting the beginnings of his orgasm on his tongue. There were no excuses for the close attention he was paying to Merlin's breathing, his barely suppressed moans. There was no reason why he should be as hard as Merlin was, just from looking up at him and watching him fall apart.

Merlin's hand tightened in his hair, warning just before his seed hit the back of Arthur's throat. This time, he didn't hesitate; he didn't have to divert attention by making jokes. He just swallowed, drank him in until there was nothing left to take.

He felt dizzy again and thought for a second he could feel it inside him, Merlin's essence, a heat running through his chest like that of a good wine. It settled in his stomach, pulling tight and curling, spreading out until he was coming himself, untouched, still kneeling at Merlin's feet.

"Well, that's certainly a sign," Merlin said under his breath, remembering what the book had said as he righted his breeches, tying them just enough to stop them from falling back down. 

Arthur looked up at him, his eyes still not quite focused but even the pessimist in Merlin couldn't deny that the flush to his cheeks made him look the healthiest he had in days. "How do you feel?"

"Better," Arthur said finally, dragging the back of his hand shamelessly over his mouth and getting back on his feet. "Honestly, Merlin, I don't know why you couldn't have just offered in the first place."

"I..." Merlin didn't quite know what to say, it had worked, true but how did one say _sorry for not asking you to suck me off sooner, sire_ without ending up in the stocks.

"Hadn't you better be getting to bed?" Arthur asked, changing the subject rapidly when Merlin couldn't answer him. "In the morning you have that bathtub to clean, and the Cup of Life, gods forbid the Druids ever find out what we did with it. And I think a banquet to honour the knights is in order," Arthur paused and glanced down at himself. "Oh, and my laundry, of course."

"Of course," Merlin answered, pulling himself away from the door and walking away. If they were going to pretend this had never happened, he'd rather start sooner than later.

"And Merlin?" Arthur called after Merlin's retreating back. Merlin stopped and turned, wondering what else Arthur could have possibly thought up for him to do. "Thank you."

Merlin couldn't help but smile. Of all the things he'd had to do in the name of duty, _that_ was what he was being thanked for.

"It was my pleasure, sire," he said, turning before he ended up laughing at the look on Arthur's face.


End file.
